Refrigerator appliances generally include a cabinet that defines chilled chambers for receipt of food items therein. The cabinets can include an inner liner and an outer casing. The inner liner is generally constructed of or with a plastic, and the outer casing is generally constructed of or with a metal.
Certain inner liners are constructed by thermoforming a sheet of plastic. After thermoforming the inner liner, various components of the refrigerator appliance are mounted to the inner liner, and the inner liner is mounted to the outer casing. Thermoforming the inner liner and constructing the cabinet in such a manner has certain drawbacks. For example, mounting components to the inner liner after thermoforming can be time consuming. As another example, when the components are mounted to the inner liner after thermoforming, insulation can flow through gaps between the components and the inner liner. To avoid such insulation leaks, time consuming taping or other gap filling is required.
Accordingly, a method for constructing a refrigerator appliance that assists with reducing a time required to mount components to an inner liner of the refrigerator appliance would be useful. In addition, a method for constructing a refrigerator appliance that assists with reducing or eliminating a gap between components mounted to an inner liner of the refrigerator appliance and the inner liner would be useful.